


Надоедливые детишки

by Holja



Category: Naruto, Scooby Doo Where Are You! (TV 1969)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holja/pseuds/Holja





	Надоедливые детишки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meddling Kids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/74861) by [fourthage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourthage/pseuds/fourthage). 

Кабуто думал, что миссия окажется легкой. В этой стране не было деревень ниндзя, и половина населения, казалось, даже не слышала о шиноби. Кабуто рассчитывал с легкостью проникнуть в особняк и забрать себе золото, необходимое для редких методов лечения, которые он практиковал.

И все же аккуратно установленные им идеальные западни каким-то образом превращались в топорные ловушки, которые легко обошел бы первогодка. Когда ему следовало достать кунай, он вместо этого будто против воли прятался за занавесками и зловеще оттуда завывал. И даже прямо сейчас — он мог бы с легкостью развязать простой узел на веревке, которая удерживала его, и сбежать, но вместо этого почему-то просто стоял и свирепо смотрел сквозь маску на окруживших его людей с собакой.

Девушка со светлыми волосами протянула руку и сорвала с него маску. Все охнули, а рыжая девчонка воскликнула: «Мистер Кабуто!»

Кабуто захотелось зловеще усмехнуться, вынуть кунай из рукава, разрезать веревки и не оставить в живых ни одного свидетеля. Но вместо этого, к своему бесконечному ужасу, он открыл рот и произнес: «Мне все удалось бы, если б не вы, надоедливые детишки!»


End file.
